Space conditioning or heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are responsible for the consumption of vast amounts of energy. This is particularly true in food preparation/dining establishments where a large amount of conditioned air has to be exhausted from food preparation processes. Much of this energy can be saved through the use of sophisticated control systems that have been available for years, In large buildings, the cost of sophisticated control systems can be justified by the energy savings, but in smaller systems, the capital investment is harder to justify. One issue is that sophisticated controls are pricey and in smaller systems, the costs of sophisticated controls don't scale favorably leading to long payback periods for the cost of an incremental increase in quality. Thus, complex control systems are usually not economically justified in systems that do not consume a lot of energy. It happens that food preparation/dining establishments are heavy energy users, but because of the low rate of success of new restaurants, investors justify capital expenditures based on very short payback periods.
Less sophisticated control systems tend to use energy where and when it is not required. So they waste energy. But less sophisticated systems exact a further penalty in not providing adequate control, including discomfort, unhealthy air, and lost patronage and profits and other liabilities that may result. Better control systems minimize energy consumption and maintain ideal conditions by taking more information into account and using that information to better effect.
Among the high energy-consuming food preparation/dining establishments such as restaurants are other public eating establishments such as hotels, conference centers, and catering halls. Much of the energy in such establishments is wasted due to poor control and waste of otherwise recoverable energy. There are many publications discussing how to optimize the performance of HVAC systems of such food preparation/dining establishments. Proposals have included systems using traditional control techniques such as proportional, integral, differential (PID) feedback loops for precise control of various air conditioning systems combined with proposals for saving energy by careful calculation of required exhaust rates, precise sizing of equipment, providing for transfer of air from zones where air is exhausted such as bathrooms and kitchens to help meet the ventilation requirements with less make-up air and various specific tactics for recovering otherwise lost energy through energy recovery devices and systems.
Although there has been considerable discussion of these energy conservation methods in the literature, they have had only incremental impact on prevailing practices due to the relatively long payback for their implementation. Most installed systems are well behind the state of the art.
There are other barriers to the widespread adoption of improved control strategies in addition to the scale economies that disfavor smaller systems. For example, there is an understandable skepticism about paying for something when the benefits cannot be clearly measured. For example, how does a purchaser of a brand new building with an expensive energy system know what the energy savings are? To what benchmark does one compare the performance? The benefits are not often tangible or perhaps even certain. What about the problem of a system's complexity interfering with a building operator's sense of control? A highly automated system can give users the sense that they cannot or do not know how to make adjustments appropriately. There may also be the risk, in complex control systems, of unintended goal states being reached due to software errors. Certainly, there is a perennial need to reduce the costs and improve performance of control systems. The embodiments described below present solutions to these and other problems relating to HVAC systems, particularly in the area of commercial kitchen ventilation.